Bart the Boywhore
by CHadDaD
Summary: [MM] Series on x-rated oneshots of bart whoring around springfeild. Very raunchy and intense dialoge.


Principal Skinner was paroling the halls of Springfield Elementary, he took a left down the hallway when he heard a moan coming from the janitors closet. Skinner busts through the closet door to investigate the noise and finds Nelson and Jimbo with their pants down, fully erect, and Bart Simpson on his knees at their feet with Jimbos cock in one hand and Nelson's cock half way down his throat.

Barts face switched from pure extacy to shock when he looked over and saw principal skinner standing in the doorway. Bart stayed completely frozen, he didn't want to stand and reveal the erection that he had been working up just seconds before. "What is the meaning of this!" Skinner spoke as firm as possible to strike fear into the three boys. " Actually I don't want to hear it, Nelson, Jimbo, get back to class I need to speak to Bart in private".

Nelson and Jimbo tucked their erections into their pants and scurried out of the closet. Bart knew that getting caught would lead to getting punished but also it would possibly lead to his daily routine of swallowing Nelsons load would be put to an end. Skinner shut the closet door and he turned around Bart could see a hard on in the lining of skinners suit pants. "Well Bart if you are going to act like a slut on school grounds you are going to face the consequences' and before Bart could even think he was staring down Principal skinner's fully erect eight inch cock.

He always had the suspicion that skinner wanted to fuck him, thinking back to a few times he saw skinner staring at his ass in the hallway. " Damn Seymore if i knew you were packing like that i would have gotten caught months ago". '' Don't act like you havent fantasized about this for years slut, now get to work '' skinner commanded. " With pleasure " Bart said as he licked his lips and dropped to his knees.

Bart grabbed the base of skinners cock and started slowly stroking it as he began sucking and dancing his tongue around the tip. Bart then raced his tongue down the length of the shaft, tasting every inch and lubing it up for what was about to come. " Glad you're enjoying yourself Bart but i have principal duties to attend to ". Without warning, Skinner grabbed the boys spiky yellow hair and forced 7 inches down the boys throat.

skinner began grunting and sweating as he began face fucking the younger boy. Bart was in pure bliss, unfazed by the amount of cock that was being shoved down his throat, he's been in this situation dozens of times but mature cocks were his favorite and the showed in the loud moans he was giving off every time the cock slipped into his throat.

Bart even managed reached his hands up and start massaging skinners swollen balls even while getting mercesly facefucked, Skinner was loving every second of this, he was basically using Bart as a fleshlight, he couldn't even remember the last time he go head let alone by someone with Barts skill and experience.

" Wow Bart i heard rumors around town that you where a bit of a whore but i didnt think youd take a cock this well."

" Wouldn't be the first time you underestimated me Seymore."

Skinner was right on the edge of an orgasm "now are you gonna fuck my ass or what " Bart said seductivly while rubbing the tip of skinners cock on his lips.

The pure sluttiness of Bart pushed Seymore over the edge and set off 8 stings of thick cum aimed right at Barts mouth. Bart being quick to react caught 6 of the thick ropes in his mouth and savored every single drop of his principals cum."

Bart you ass will be punished in detention after school" skinner said sternly "and don't let me catch you whoring yourself out in the janitors closet again"

Bart left the janitors closet wiping the cum off his face, mumbling something under his breath about skinner not being able to get him off. after sucking three cocks Bart was ready to fuck anything that moves. He went into the boys bathroom to jerk off and blow off some steam, he walked in and found Jimbo leaning next to the window puffing on a Laramie cigarette.

"How'd it go with skinner man?" Jimbo said cooly while taking another drag.

"Well i got detention no thanks to you" Bart accused " if you didnt moan so loud we wouldn't have gotten caught".

"Whoa man, Nelson said you were good but I wasn't expecting you to be that good, so it's kinda your fault dude." Jimbo said jokingly.

Bart taking the complement decided to redirect the conversation. " so do you wanna finish up or what?". Jimbo threw his cigarette on the ground and said " I thought you'd never ask Simpson."

Bart pulled down his shorts and leaned his body against a wall revealing a slightly worn hole to the older boy. Jimbo spit into his hand and stuck 2 fingers into Barts hole to test the waters.

"Dang man my fingers just slipped right in, i guess you really do get around simpson". Bart rolled his eyes "Just fuck my ass Jimbo, I need some cock right now".

Jimbo saw an opportunity to tease the smaller boy "No way simpson, you're gonna have to beg."

Bart was so horny after blowing skinner he would be willing to do almost anything to get a good fuck. Bart put on his sluttiest most seductive voice and said "Please Jimbo, please bag this boywhore and make me your fuckdoll, my ass is begging for your fat cock."

Jimbo was so shocked by the words coming out of Bart that his dick turned to diamonds almost instantly, he greased up his six inch cock with some spit and plunged his rod into the very eager boy as fast as he could.

Both boys were moaning increasingly loader as Jimbo started to vigorously pump is cock into Barts tight boypussy.

"Fuck i love that cock Jimbo, dont stop fucking my slutty little hole" Bart was flushed with arousal and couldnt help transfroming into a complete cockslut for Jimbo.

"Yeah you like that thick cock huh Bart" Jimbo grunted as he picked up the pace and started pumping faster into Barts boypussy."

" Its so fucking deep, use that hole Jimbo, treat me like the boywhore i am". this sent Jimbo into overdrive and started landing slaps of Barts soft bubble butt.

"Whos fucking hole is this?" Jimbo asked

"its your hole, rape your hole Jimbo, make me your cumslut!" Bart shouted as he reached his climax and unleashed a huge load all over the bathroom wall Jimbo has been slamming him into.

"I bet you want this nut in your ass huh simpson? '' Jimbo asked.

"Fuck yeah fill up my ass with your seed, gimme that load."

Jimbo grabbed Barts hips, stuffed his entire cock into Barts ass and proceeded to empty his balls deep into Barts colon with a final exclamatory grunt.

Bart was in pure euphoria for only a few seconds until he noticed Milhouse standing by the door of the bathroom. When milhouse realized that he had caught Barts attention he bolted out of the room. A few moments later Jimbo was back near the window smoking another cigarette. "So, same time on monday simpson" Jimbo smuggly asked " whatever " Bart said as he left the bathroom drained and satisfied.

The rest of the day dragged on, Bart knew that he was supposed to go to detention but today was friday and on fridays Marge and Lisa are out of the house doing god knows what. that left Bart at home with Homer and Maggie. Bart road home on his skateboard to avoid taking the bus and having an awkward encounter with millhouse. Bart was already starting to feel horny even after that heavy encounter with Jimbo. his sex drive was extremely high and everyone in town knew it. Usually after school he would peruse around Springfield for some stray dick, usually at moes of the quickie mart but today was friday and Bart bolted straight home.

Bart got home and slammed the front door shut. " Hey boy stop slamming doors maggie is asleep upstairs!" Homer shouted from the living room. Bart threw his bag on the floor and headed into the kitchen to get a buzz cola when he heard Homer shout again "Bart bring daddy a beer!".

That was all the invitation that Bart needed. He quickly removed Homer's underwear to expose an extremely girthy semi hard 7 inch monster. Bart did not hesitate, he began teasing the head of Homer's cock with the tip of his tongue and slowly massaged the shaft till it was at its full 10 inches.

Bart knew that his dad's three favorite things are slow deep head, drinking beer, watching tv and Bart was giving him all three at the same time. It was rare for Bart to get quality time with a cock as large as Homer's without someone grabbing his head and jamming it down his throat.

Bart took advantage of this by savoring every second and inch. First he ran his tongue in a circle around the head sucking out the slight precum that was leaking out. He spit on the cock a few times and began rubbing the head all over his lips and face taking in the wonderful smell and slapping the head on his tongue. Homer was giving slight moans the whole time delighting in the beer just as much as the excellent care that his cock was receiving.

Bart has finally reached Homer's balls. Homer saves up his load of days just for Bart, making his balls the size of pool queces. Bart gargled his dads balls with vigor, sucking them and dancing his tongue around the all while jerking his dad's shaft with both hands.

" My boy sure is a ball hog"

"only for you daddy"

Bart replied with a devilish grin on his face. Barts hard on was about to burst through his shorts when his dad finished his beer. Bart knew when his dad was done drinking his cockworshiping slobberfest was about to put to an end.

"You ready to fuck this boypussy daddy?" Bart said hopefully "Keep talking like that boy and i'll stretch out that little hole of yours for good" Homer said as he moved his mouth closer to Barts ass.

"Is that a promi-" Bart was cut off by his dad's tongue reaching the rim of his asshole. "MMm i love when you lube me up like that daddy".

Homer tonguing Barts ass sent all the blood in Barts body directly to his dick. Homer burped then stood up and positioned his cock near Barts hole and started slapping the tip of it on Barts hole while groping his soft bubble butt.

"Don't tease me daddy, feed your boy that thick cock". The command worked because moments later Bart was in his favorite position in the world, getting rammed doggystyle by a long girthy cock doggy with precum still on his breath.

"I love being your cock slut daddy, treat that ass like your fucktoy" Bart knew exactly how to egg on his dad, Homer picked up speed and rammed more of his girth into his whore of a son.

"you got the best ass in springfield boy, you take a dick way better than your sister". Bart thought his dad's complement should be rewarded and started throwing his ass back against the intense pounding that Homer was dishing out.

"fuck yeah work for that dick boy, earn that fat nut."

"I can't wait for your load daddy, make me daddy's little cumslut" Bart was breathing faster and faster along with the Homer's tempo.

"I'm not even close boy", "but i am daddy","oh yeah, youre gonna cum for me slut","yeah dad, fuck the nut out of me". Homer finally managed to fit all 10 inches into Barts ass which triggered Barts orgasm and a cry of knew you would turn out to be such a slut".

Bart had reached a climax and shouted out in pleasure. Homer pulled out just before coming, he flipped Bart over and positioned him to ride cowgirl style. " if you want daddys load you're gonna have to work for it".

The only thing Barts mind was getting Homer to cum deep in his ass and that reflected in his riding. Barts hard cock was bouncing off his dad's stomach and leaking even more precum. "I want that nut daddy". "beg for it boy" Homer exclaimed " Cum in my ass Homer, shoot your fat load into this little boypussy,treat my ass like the cumdump it is". There was a twitch in Homer's cock and what seemed like liters of cum was dumped deep into Barts ass.

This caused Bart spray cum all over his dad's chest. "AHHA" both screamed out in orgasm. both collapsed on the couch and from upstairs they could hear maggie crying. "god dammit boy you woke up your sister". Homer then left the room naked to tend to maggie leaving Bart on the couch with cum leaking out of his ass.

Bart stepped into the living room to find Homer lounging on the couch in his underwear half drunk. Bart couldn't help stair at his dad's huge bulge as he handed his father the cold duff can. Homer snapped Bart out of his daze by saying " Welllll boy, it's not gonna suck itself".

The second the head of Jimbos cock entered Bart his brain shut off, Bart was completely taken over by lust. Not only did he finally get to blow skinner but he is now getting dicked down in the boys bathroom. He felt like such a whore and he loved it.


End file.
